


Keeping Up With the Chaldeans

by keijitrash



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Crack, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijitrash/pseuds/keijitrash
Summary: Because sometimes the #1 Master of Chaldea needs to take a break from saving the world no matter how much you seem to selflessly like doing so(with no other choice, really).
Relationships: Billy the Kid | Archer & Robin Hood | Archer, Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Jekyll and Hyde | Assassin and Berserker/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Jekyll & Hyde / Trust Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to KUWTC - a series of self-indulgent FGO oneshots I wanted to share with everyone because I tend to brainrot every now and then on certain servants. I hope you enjoy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jekyll softens up a bit more to his master

As much as possible, Jekyll does his best to suppress Hyde. There’s no need to sugarcoat anything when he says that he doesn’t trust his other self – not even with you. Hyde is a berserker for a reason; he would slash at anything, laugh at the sight of blood, and mercilessly attack whatever is in his way. So whenever you invite Jekyll to come to your room to have a little chat and a snack or two, he has to exert more effort into keeping his counterpart away.

You understand why he does it, but… “You’re my Servant, Jekyll – and Hyde being a part of you makes him mine too.”

“You’re too trusting, Master.” Jekyll laughs half-heartedly. It’s almost as if you’ve decided to turn a blind eye on the Grail Wars which had Servants kill Masters and Masters kill Servants. And though Hyde may follow what you tell him to do in battle, there will _never_ be a guarantee that he wouldn’t just break your trust and do to you what he does to enemies. “Sometimes that can be a flaw, you know?”

You shrug. “I’ve been told that a lot of times already.” And it’s not like Hyde is the only servant you have who has a likelihood of turning against others. There _are_ others way worse than him – more dangerous – but you put your trust in them anyways.

“I really don’t get you sometimes, Master.” Jekyll fidgets with his fingers and looks down at his lap. “How are you not afraid of _him_? Every time we’re all alone, I get scared that he might surface and do…do _something_ to you. And yet you still accept me – _us_ – as a whole.”

It’s perplexing, Jekyll wants to say. He can’t even trust _himself_ to be able to contain Hyde all the time, and yet you…

“It’s because the two of you swore to protect me, remember? That’s why I know I can trust you and Hyde both without fearing for my life.”

All this time, you’ve been clinging to words he’d uttered to you a long, long time ago – Jekyll couldn’t believe his ears. He doesn’t even remember when he’d said that! Doesn’t recall _how_ he and Hyde even came to the same conclusion of wanting to protect you.

(But he won’t deny feeling Hyde’s drive to _defend Master, attack enemies_ before letting his other self take over their body.)

Unable to say anything more to that, Jekyll’s shoulders slump as he releases a breath of air. “I see.” You look at him with your head tilted to the side, wondering what he might be thinking, but the man is hard to read. He normally doesn’t let anything but seriousness show unless he’s absolutely taken by something (read: books). So instead of wasting your time trying to figure out his mood, you ask: “Is everything okay?”

And Jekyll laughs. The kind that makes your eyes widen because you’ve _never_ heard this kind of laughter come from him. It’s so…free. Like he’s finally let go of something that’s been pulling him down for the longest time. You find your own lips tugging upward before laughter spills from you as well.

“Sorry Master,” he says in between huffs of laughter, “I just feel relieved somehow. I can’t really explain it I—I just do.”

You grin at the scholar. “That’s fine. Hearing you laugh like that makes me happy – I’m glad.”

A warm flush spreads across Jekyll’s face, but he simply laughs it off. Maybe this time he might be able to trust Hyde with their master.


	2. Billy & Robin / Card Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just another day of robin losing to billy

“Oi! You’re cheating aren’t you? I swear, you’re cheating!” Robin Hood glares at the cards in Billy’s hand as if he would suddenly gain a skill to see them. His fellow archer laughs and leans back against his seat – just like the annoying bitch he is. Honestly, Robin doesn’t even know why he bothers trying to beat him in this game of theirs; Billy always wins in the end anyway.

“You’re just sayin’ I’m a cheater because you’re a sore loser, Robin.” Billy teases with a grin playing at his lips. “Pretty boring to keep winning, though.”

As those words leave his lips, Billy places down a winning hand on the table – inevitably beating Robin for the nth time since meeting each other as Heroic Spirits. The green archer lets out a groan and throws his cards down in defeat. “One day! I swear!” Robin musses his hair. “I’m gonna beat you and you’ll be _crying_ down the halls of Chaldea.”

Billy laughs. “I sure look forward to that happenin’, partner.”

Robin rolls his eyes at him and grabs the glass of whiskey (see: _stolen_ whiskey) he’d pushed aside while playing. The infamous hunter downs it in one go – something that is **_not_** advised to do by those who are still alive. Please keep in mind that Heroic Spirits have a better tolerance than those who are physically alive and can only do this because they’re…well…not exactly _alive_ like humans are.

“Easy on the alcohol, Robin. Wouldn’t want you going ‘round hitting poor people’s bums.” Billy says, but he doesn’t make a move to stop his friend from pouring and chugging more of the amber colored liquid. “Just know that I won’t save your ass if you end up pissin’ off Lip or Melt.”

Robin blinks at the mention of those two names. As if overtaken by an alternate being, he stops drinking and puts his glass down. “I think I’ve had enough to drink.” He pushes himself up, staggering just a little in the process. “I’m heading to my room – good game Billy.”

The gunner gives him a wave and watches in amusement as the redhead wobbles down the hallway.


	3. Gilgamesh / Unworthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you successfully summon enkidu, but gilgamesh pretends not to care - which is peak tsundere behaviour, except his reasons for doing so is very angsty.

If Siduri were to see how he is right now, she would probably massage her temples before telling him words that would eventually make him walk out of his room and into his old friend’s – not that he would ever let that happen. Nor is it possible. Siduri isn’t a Heroic Spirit like him; the chances of them meeting again are practically none.

  


Gilgamesh closes his eyes and pushes aside the memories of his past. No need to dwell on that.

  


Still, when you had run to his room with a huge grin on your face, the King of Heroes never expected the words “Gilgamesh! It’s Enkidu-they-!” to leave your mouth. He’d glared down at you and made it seem like he didn’t care much for a newly summoned Servant with a simple sentence: “Your point?”

  


(It didn’t pain him to see you disappointed at his reply. It didn’t bother him at all that you slunk out of his room, shoulders slumped.)

  


(But what got to him was the churning in his stomach – _Enkidu_. You managed to summon _Enkidu_. He’d always thought that his situation with his old friend would be similar to that of Mahabarata’s Rama; that Enkidu could never be summoned if he is present and vice versa.)

  


(It seems like that isn’t the case.)

  


“I heard your friend got summoned.” The voice of Ishtar’s vessel drones beside him. _There goes my peaceful walk around Chaldea._ Gilgamesh barely spares her a glance. She’s used to this though, and isn’t bothered by it at this point. “I’m surprised you’re not rushing to see them right now.”

  


“You have no right to utter that to my person, Ishtar.” Gilgamesh says while still looking ahead as he walked down the halls of Chaldea. He has no particular place to go to in mind, but the little goddess doesn’t seem to be keen on leaving his side anytime soon. “Need I remind you that their passing is your selfishness’ fault.”

  


He doesn’t bother hiding the disdain in the tone of his voice.

  


As he is now, Gilgamesh _knows_ he cannot face his friend. This form he’d taken is unfitting for an audience with Heaven’s Chains – the same could be said with his Caster self.

  


(It goes like this: Gilgamesh simply thinks that there is no way he would be able to meet Enkidu eye-to-eye. Not when he’d failed to save them from an untimely end, and not when he’d become someone else entirely after taking up the throne.)

  


(But a part of him longs to see them again – just as how one would want to fill an empty part of their being; Enkidu is that person who could fill it.)

  


(Stubbornly still, Gilgamesh does not allow himself to.)

  


“I won’t apologize for my past actions—” Gilgamesh hides a sneer, _of course not_. “—but surely you’d want to meet your friend again? I thought you’d be celebrating after Master went all the way to give you the good news the second they summoned Enkidu.”

  


“Keep yourself away from someone else’s business, little goddess. It’s up to me and it is up to them on whether or not we meet in Chaldea.”

  


Ishtar sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Has anyone ever told you how annoyingly _difficult_ you are to be with? If you wish to see your friend, his room isn’t that far I will even accompany you—”

  


“Ishtar.” Gilgamesh finally looks at her – and if looks could kill, Ishtar would’ve been turned to dust in a millisecond. “I will not hesitate to use the weapons in my arsenal to harm you if you do not disappear from my sight.”

  


Ishtar rolls her eyes. “Fine, fine. You do you, stupid king.” Without another word, she walks the direction opposite where he’s headed, grumbling about how uncooperative he is along the way. Gilgamesh lets himself relax a little at her disappearance.

  


How _daring_ of her to be the person to tell him to go to his friend when he wouldn’t have to feel all this hesitation if not for _her_. Truly there is no one more audacious than Ishtar in this entire universe.

  


Gilgamesh looks at the empty hallway and considers turning back and retiring to his room.

  


Though Enkidu has been summoned, and his entire being is **_screaming_** at him to go to his side, Gilgamesh is nothing if not persistent when it comes to things he’s decided on. And for now, the King of Heroes feels unworthy to even look at their friend from afar.

  


So whatever reunion you thought he might have with his friend will have to wait.


End file.
